


Będzie ze mną w porządku...

by YouCanCallMeEve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanCallMeEve/pseuds/YouCanCallMeEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejne drabble, kolejne napisane do Chouchou - Teardrop.<br/>Kolejne z fandomu Supernatural...<br/>Poniżej przedstawiam wam upadek Angel!Meg :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Będzie ze mną w porządku...

Będzie ze mną w porządku.   
Ból jest nie do wytrzymania. Mam wrażenie, że tonę w płomieniach, a gorąco, które czuję jest wręcz przytłaczające. Nie potrafię powstrzymać łez.   
Będzie ze mną w porządku.   
Z niewyobrażalną prędkością uderzam w ziemię i przez moment mam wrażenie, że wszystkie kości w moim ciele połamały się na miliony kawałeczków.   
Będzie ze mną w porządku.  
Czuję jak moja koszulka na plecach przesiąka krwią, która wypływa z dwóch, głębokich ran na plecach.   
Będzie ze mną w porządku.   
Dostrzegam kilka białych, zbroczonych krwią, przypalonych piórek, które opadając ciężko obok mnie. Upadłam.   
Ale kiedyś będzie ze mną w porządku. 


End file.
